Batalla Perdida
by Gumita Cleon
Summary: Por que aunque me dolía aceptarlo, yo no soy la persona para Kurosaki-kun Orihime POV Ichihime One-side. Ichiruki :D. One-shot


**Bleach no me pertence. Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite, fanfic hecho con uncio proposito de entretener y sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Batalla perdida<strong>

_Orihime POV_

Yo sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía evitar sentirme así, aunque la presencia de Kuchiki-san me es muy agradable, de igual manera me desagradaba que su presencia cambiara las cosas, que cambiara a mis amigos, que cambiara a Kurosaki-kun.

Kurosaki-kun me ha gustado desde hace mucho tiempo, cruzar una palabra con él, para mí era un logro muy significativo, y se me hacía el día si nuestras miradas se cruzaban. Y estaba más que claro que el siempre me había visto solo como una compañera y difícilmente convivía con él. Pero cuando Kuchiki-san apareció en su vida, él le hablaba con tanta facilidad y un gesto parecido a una sonrisa se podía apreciar en su rostro; si él no lo podía notar, mis compañeros de clase y yo si podíamos. El chico rudo del salón era feliz, y razones de sobra había. Kuchiki Rukia es una chica muy bella e inteligente, irradia nobleza al caminar, su carácter fuerte levantado hasta al más desfallecido, además de que su ingenuidad e infantilismo contrastan con su demás cualidades. Y lo más importante, ella puede luchar al lado de Kurosaki-kun, una chica simplemente perfecta.

Todas esas cosas me hacían admirarla mucho, pero también me hacen sentir peor conmigo misma ya que, pese a que fue poco el tiempo a que convivimos, logré considerarla mi amiga, aunque también mi rival, en una batalla que obviamente, ella estaba ganando.

El tiempo que conviví con ella en el instituto no pude conocer mucho de ella, pero la consideraba una chica muy agradable. Unas semanas después, noté su ausencia y que Kurosaki-kun estaba muy triste, a la hora de la salida me decidí encontrarlo en el camino, nos sentamos a conversar y me dijo que a Kuchiki-san se la habían llevado por la fuerza a la Sociedad de Almas, yo sentía que lo que hacía estaba mal, después de todo la Sociedad de Almas es donde Kuchiki-san pertenecía, y el solo pensaba en "regresarla a casa" sana y salva. Comprendí que no podría hacerlo desistir, así que me decidí y acompañarlo. Aunque me hubiera gustado estar a su lado, cuando irrumpimos en el Sereitei nos separamos, así que no estuve con él en todo el viaje. Además, por lo que me contó Yoruichi-san, Kurosaki-kun recibió heridas durante sus batallas, pero eso no le impedía seguir, el estaba dispuesto a rescatar a Kuchiki-san y la pasión con la que lo decía era de alguien que definitivamente estaba enamorado. Cuando Kurosaki-kun cumplió su cometido, estuvimos unos días recuperándonos en el Sereitei, pero al momento de irnos a casa, Kuchiki-san decidió quedarse, era obvio que a Kurosaki-kun le dolió, yo fui testigo de cómo el apretó sus puños cuando Kuchiki-san le dio la noticia, pero aceptó con una sonrisa ya que así ella sería feliz.

Regresamos a Karakura, y por un momento pensé que este ese sería el momento perfecto para hacerme una amiga más cercana de Kurosaki-kun, más que lo que ya había logrado en un tiempo, pero unas semanas después de volver, nos atacaron los Arrancar logrando así, herirnos a Sado-kun y a mí, y también logrando derrotar con mucha facilidad a Kurosaki-kun. Después de esto, el estaba muy decaído, nadie podía animarlo porque se uno lo intentara.

Pasaron los días, y Kurosaki-kun seguía deprimido, y con esto yo no podía evitar sentirme inútil, el brillo de sus ojos no era el mismo de siempre. Ese día cuando Kurosaki-kun intentó disculparse conmigo, yo no lo dejé y salí corriendo del salón, llore como nunca, necesitaba sacar todo lo que sentía en ese instante. Me quedé el baranda de la escuela pensando en todo, cuando oí la voz de Kuchiki-san llamándome, traía a Kurosaki-kun a rastras mientras el gritaba maldiciones en contra de ella.

-Inoue… te prometo que me haré más fuerte, y esta vez, si podré protegerte-me sentí muy halagada y aliviada, pero a la vez triste de que la mirada de Kurosaki-kun volviera a tener brillo, de que él fuera nuevamente el mismo de siempre solo por la presencia de Kuchiki-san.

-Gracias Kurosaki-kun-le dije mirando hacía al suelo-A ti también, Kuchiki-san-le dije a ella con lagrimas en los ojos, ella me regalo una sonrisa sincera.

A la hora de salida, Kurosaki-kun y Kuchiki-san se fueron juntos, iban discutiendo, pero por un momento el sonreía y volvía a poner su ceño fruncido, todo por ella. Llegue a casa y le conté a mi hermano lo feliz que estaba de que Kurosaki-kun fue el mismo de siempre por que si él era yo era feliz ¿no?

Esa misma tarde llego Rangiku-san vino a mi casa para hospedarse mientras estaba en el mundo humano, mientras ella se daba un baño yo le externé mis sentimientos sobre el hecho de que me sentía muy celosa de Kuchiki-san, porque ella era la única en hacer que los ojos de Kurosaki-kun irradiarían felicidad. Me dijo que no es bueno huir de los sentimientos negativos, que lo mejor era plantarme y enfrentarlos, ojala no fuera tan difícil.

Unas horas después, Rangiku-san salió corriendo diciendo que los Arrancar estaban atacando, yo me quede en casa, pero inevitablemente me preocupe por Kurosaki-kun el debía estar luchando también, la impotencia me invadía. Después de un rato, Rangiku-san entro muy alarmada pidiendo que curara a Hitsugaya-kun, cuando empecé, ella usando el Shumpo se alejó diciendo que iría por Kuchiki-san ¿Acaso le había pasado algo?

Cuando termine con Hitsugaya-kun, Rangiku-san llegó con Kuchiki-san en brazos con Kurosaki-kun y Abarai-kun pisándole los talones, cuando llegaron, el primero que habló fue Kurosaki-kun

-Por favor, ayúdala, Inoue-me dijo mientras miraba con atención como Rangiku-san colocaba a Kuchiki-san en el suelo-Yo no pude protegerla… si se muere… yo…

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-le preguntó Rangiku-san, todos queríamos saber que había pasado

-Ese maldito Arrancar, Grimmjow, la atacó muy cobardemente mientras ella me decía que huyera… juro que cuando lo vea otra vez yo mismo lo mataré-ante juramento, yo no supe que decir, nunca había visto así a Kurosaki-kun… ni siquiera en la Sociedad de Almas.

-Ya, Ichigo, ahora lo más importante es asegurarnos que Rukia esté bien-le dijo Abarai-kun tratando de animarlo, pero yo sabía que era inútil, la única persona que podía animarlo estaba inconsiente y con una herida muy grave en el vientre.

Empecé mi labor, Rangiku-san entró a mi casa para curarse sus heridas, el resto se quedó con Kuchiki-san y conmigo. Ya estaba muy agotada, pero no me importó, yo tampoco quería perder a mi amiga, mientras hacía esto, me di un tiempo de ver a observar a Kurosaki-kun , sus heridas también eran graves, pero era obvio que no le importaba, la mirada que tenía mientras yo curaba a Kuchiki-san era de miedo, como si rogara que eso no estuviera sucediendo, con miedo a perder a Kuchiki-san, fue cuando comprendí todo, si en algún momento tuve la más mínima esperanza de significar algo más para Kurosaki-kun, esa mirada había acabado con ella, el nunca me vería como a ella, el jamás me trataría como a ella, el jamás me amaría como a ella.

Cuando por fin acabé de curar a Kuchiki-san, a Kurosaki-kun se le veía muy decaído, además de que evitaba mirar a los ojos a nuestra amiga. Cuando se despidieron, mi ya muy frágil corazón se quebró con las palabras de Kurosaki-kun.

-Vamos a casa, Rukia, si mi padre descubre que no estamos hará un escándalo-le dijo a Kuchiki-san mientras la levantaba para cargarla en su hombro como un costal de papas, ella se quejaba y pataleaba, además que lo golpeó innumerables veces en la cabeza, Abarai-kun solo le decía que se callara para no armar un escándalo.

Y aquí estoy, en mi habitación pensando en todo lo ocurrido, es tonto y lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirme celosa, pensar que Tatsuki-chan siempre me dijo que no me rindiera ¿Para qué? Esa batalla estaba perdida antes de empezar, Kurosaki-kun necesitaba a alguien que controlara su carácter y además siempre le diera los ánimos necesarios, y era obvio que esa persona no era yo, sino Kuchiki-san, la persona indicada par Kurosaki-kun.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora: Aqui es cuando Orihime dice... "Soy fan del Ichiruki :D" y todos somos felices y cantamos y comemos helado x3!<strong>

**Jaja xD la verdad, me superé a mi misma con esto owo... escribir en el punto de vista de Orihime en esta faceta me costó mucho trabajo, pero ahg! tenia que hacerlo x3, espero que les guste y y y y siii! :D**

**RUKIA IS BACK! o0o! espero reviews n.n**


End file.
